


Rule Breaking

by afinedenouement



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinedenouement/pseuds/afinedenouement
Summary: After all, rules were meant for breaking right?A super short PWP of my favorite couple. Shame me.





	Rule Breaking

They shouldn’t be doing this. Wait-scratch that-they shouldn’t be doing _**this**_ here. Rin could walk in on them any moment and Yukio doesn’t quite know if he could live that down. He can only imagine the reaction: Rin opening the door to find his brother and his teacher a tangle of limbs on the couch.

“ _Fuck_ —“ he breathes against her as her teeth graze skin. “Not here.” They were never romantic, but fucking on the couch is something he’d rather not subject them to, at least not this time.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

Both of them are more than aware that by now this is more than just a mere quickie in his office, a stolen kiss in the hallway with the promise of more later. He hates to admit that he’s fallen in love with her because this is Shura. Shura was not the type of woman to be loved, refused it actually. That’s why this was dangerous. They were playing with fire, except in this case the fire was themselves. A simple slip up, breathing an ‘I love you’ against skin, would mean the end of this, of them.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

The bed creaks under their weight. Shura’s eyes dart around, trying to catch a glimpse of Yukio’s life, almost grasping to see if she could find anything that would tell her more about him, let him into her life. Yukio kisses her neck and the thought is lost. She hates to think about it, the fact that she hardly knows him at all. After all, they never talk. Talking would mean more and she doesn’t want that, is terrified of what more would mean.

He relishes in the way her breath hitches as his mouth moves downwards, his hands working behind her to unhook her bra. She opens her mouth to offer to help, but before she can say anything he already has it off, his mouth teasing her breast. His hands rest dangerous on her hips as he continues to kiss down her stomach. _Fuck_. They never really were one for foreplay and if Yukio is about to do what she thinks she is she’ll scream. Literally.

He tugs at her pants, pulls them down along with her underwear, much to her dismay. She wore the cute ones today, just for him. But soon his mouth is right where she wants it and she definitely can’t complain. He’s never done this before and she half wonders where he got the idea to do this from. Surely he didn’t think of it on his own….could he?

“Y-yukio…” she half whines, tugging on his hair, guiding his mouth to the bundle of nerves even though she knows that it’ll cause her undoing. His tongue works against her and goddammit she’s going to rip his hair right out of his skull.

“I—“ she struggles to speak as at that very moment he decides to uses his fingers, curling them inside of her. Dammit. Damn him. She wishes that he would just fuck her like they always do and yet she wants more.

“Not yet,” he says, leaving her breathless. He comes back up to kiss her, slowly, and she can taste herself on his lips. Another rule broken. They never kiss, at least not like this. She can’t help herself as she finds her rising her hips against him, almost finds herself begging. Please, _please_.

He takes the hint and sinks into her. She muffles her cry against his shoulder, teeth grazing his skin. Shit, she’s going to leave marks. How many rules is that now that they’ve broken? She follows the pace he’s set, her hips rising up to meet his, but she realizes that it’s far too slow and the way that he’s looking at her…Shit.

“Please,” she whines, her legs wrapped tight around him, hands on his back. She never begs but god, does she need this.

“Shura…” he breathes, then buries his head into her chest as he complies. She moans against his ear and fuck that’s his undoing, but he can’t. Not yet at least. She bites him, hard, when she comes undone and he follows shortly after, a mutter of breathy curse words. He lays down beside her and she’s unsure if she should leave, if this is okay. Leaving would be what would normally happen between them, but they’ve already broken so many rules.

She turns herself towards him, for once takes him in and huh has he always had a mole there? He can feel her staring and turns his head to look at her, almost confused as to why she hasn’t left yet. He swallows, a lump in his throat, because fuck—“Shura…I—“ It almost slips out, but before he can finish, she cuts him off.

“I know.” She smiles and dammit, there his heart goes. Well...they've already broken all the other rules so far. Maybe it'd be okay to break this one too.


End file.
